The Overbeck/Harrington Constant
The Overbeck/Harrington Constant, also sometimes known as the Dead by Daylight Constant, is a new mathematical law that has been discovered from, of all things, the video game Dead by Daylight. The only known human who is able to consistently practice this mathematical law is none other than the LBG's very own Jack. As such, this is the sixth discovered commandment of the Seven Commandments of Jack. Only one remains. Without further ado, the mathematical constant is as follows: h = k + c(j) + d2(j - v) Let's break this down step-by-step, letter-by-letter. But first, the rules of Dead by Daylight. Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical survival horror game, much like Left 4 Dead 2. Four players play as survivors, trying to gen-rush and flashlight tea-bag a poor killer player, who in turn aims to face-camp and mori all of their victims mercilessly. Once a killer finds a survivor, they chase them until they either lose them or down them, at which point they pick them up and put them on hooks for some spider god to consume for all eternity... yeah I don't really know the lore. Anyway, the first letter of this equation is h''. The h stands for hook, the end goal of the killer. Thanks to the Overbeck/Harrington Constant, named after the two player characters Jack plays as, Dalekdude has inadvertently discovered a mathematically foolproof way to help the killer accomplish this. That brings us to the rest of the equation. ''k stands for the killer; you can't have the killer achieve its end goal without the killer playing a role themselves, after all. c'' stands for the chase, initiated when the killer finds a survivor. The interesting part about it is that this entire constant ''only works when the target is Jack, the j'' in the equation. Now here's where shit gets really mindblowing. Once the killer has initiated a chase with Jack, the rest of the equation is triggered: ''d2(j - v). In other words, the 'd'istance that 'J'ack is from the nearest 'v'ictim, which will choose the 'd'irection in which he will go. For reasons that are still not clearly understood, with a perfect 100% success rate, if Jack is being chased by a killer, he will head straight towards the closest survivor on the map. Of course, he should have no way of knowing where they are, but he somehow finds them anyway thanks to this constant. How exactly he does this confounds the world's best scientists and mathematicians, but the empirical evidence shows that it has never once failed. To the right is a visual indicator of this equation in effect. Notice how the laws of science automatically determines A) which victim is the shortest distance from him, and uses that to decide B) the direction in which Jack is scientifically bound to head. Scientists are currently working alongside Behaviour Interactive and Jack to discover if this principle can be used to apply to other things. If Jack has the power to find random survivors in Dead by Daylight while being chased, could he find lost treasures and missing persons while being chased in the real world? The possibilities are endless. Category:The Seven Commandments of Jack